The Everyday Life Of The Soul Cailbur Gang
by Love Believer
Summary: All of the charecters in Soul Calibur II is in here that you don't have to unlock. They all live in a big house, Talim and Yunsung hide thier feelings, Astaroth finds a cute puppy, and Ivy's a teacher.
1. Morning Sunshine!

In this story all of the charecters (That you don't need to unlock with the weapon master) are in here and they all know each other. They also live in one big house (I know it's wierd but it makes it funny I guess). I'm doing the Soul Calibur II game not the first one beacause I never played it before.

Saturday Moning...

"Yawwwn!" Said Talim.

"Another beautifle day!"

She looked at her clock and it was 7:00 A.M. She got out of bed and changed into her yoga clothes and got her yoga mat. Then she went outside.

"Breath In, Breath Out"  
said Talim peacfully.  
"I love a peace-"

Boom Boom Boom!

Talim wasn't able to finish because suddenly a big blast of music was being played.

"Not Again."

Talim stomped into the house and went to Yunsung's room.

"He's so great! Too bad I have to do this, or else he'll think I like him"  
Talim thought.

"Excuse me. Could you please turn down the music."

Even though she said that in a very polite way he still didn't notice her.

"Excuse Me"  
said Talim louder.

"Excuse me"  
said Talim louder.

"Excuse Me"  
said Talim very loudly.

"Shut Up"  
said Ivy.

"Hey Talim"  
said Yunsung.  
"Lets party! By the way nice outfit."

"Never mind"  
said Talim.

She went into the bathroom and started soaking in the hot tub. The house everyone lived in was like thoose houses people live in reality T.V. shows like "America's next Top Model" and "Making The Band". Just so you'll know.

Yunsung turned down the stereo.

"I guess she'll never know how I feel about her"  
He said to himself.

Well, they are teenagers but they don't like to really show thier true feelings. That's why they don't know that the other one likes them. 


	2. Astaroth's New Friend

"La Dee Dee La La Hee hee!"

Astaroth was skipping down the sidewalk coming back from picking flowers in the meadow near the house. After the whole quest for Soul Edge thing made a lot of people change thier ways. It really changed Astaroth. His room has unicorns painted on the walls and all he wears is pastel colored polo shirts and khaki shorts and pants. But they were all custom made to fit his enormous size. But it was all free because all of the taylos got the thought that he'll either threaten them or scare them to death. Literally. astroth wasn't like that at all though. Not anymore that is.

"I wish that there was someone who liked me and didn't care that I looked like an evil monster"  
Astrothed said to himself.

He continued his walk and reached the house.

Later at 6:00 P.M...

Ding Dong!

"Ooh! Maybe it's the mail man with a package from The Sugar Coated Love Box Store!"

Astroth ran to the door which caused the ground to shake.

"STOP IT"  
Yelled Ivy upstairs in her room.

Astaroth opened the door and saw a basket with a blue blanket covering something. There was also a note atached to it as well. Here's what the note said:

Dear residents of the house,  
Inside of this basket is a little puppy. I am no longer able to take care of it. Make sure it grows healthy and strong.

Sincerly,  
anonymous

Suddenly there was a whimper heard from the basket. Astroth took off the blanket and under it was a little chihuahua. It was carmel colored and had a soft shiny fur coat. The poor little thing was shaking.

"Awwwww! It's okay. I'll take care of you"  
said astroth.  
"I better not tell the others about this. They might want to get rid of you, espescially Ivy."

The dog was so little that it fit perfectly in one of his hands. Also the fact that Astroth is big. He carried the puppy up the stairs and into his room. He closed the door and let the puppy explore the room.

"I need to give you a name."

Astroth studied the puppy carfully and thought of a name that best suite the puppy.

"Well, you are a boy dog so how about... Sancho! (That's the name of my dog in real life.)"

Sancho barked but it sounded like a yip and wagged his tail.

"I guess you like your name, Sancho!" 


	3. MsValentine

To answer DilaZirk's question, my dog is a chihuahua, it's name is sancho, and the description I put in the second chapter is what my dog looks like but it's not a puppy. He's more like a teenager beacause he's 14 years old in dog years and 2 years old in human years. But I think he's a little too big for a chihuahua. I mean my mom is always feeding him fried rice, pork, steak, and chicken. Well, I should just stop blabbing and get to the story.

Monday morning...

"Yawwwn! Well, time to go to work. Again!"

Ivy got out of bed and took a shower. She put on her clothes, ate cereal, and got into her black Mustang GT. She drove alog until she reached her job. Ivy was still I guess you could say "mean" but she thought of toning it down a little bit. For earning money now her job is working in a fifth grade class in Mugen Elemantary. 

"Morning class." said Ivy.

"Good Morning Miss Valentine"  
said the children in a bored tone.

"First is morning work. Now get out your cursive packets and do pages 12-17."

"AWWWWWW"  
said the children. They hated cursive writting because it hurt thier fingers.

"Shut Up"  
said Ivy.

The room was then on silent. 9:00 came and it was special area time.

"Line up students"  
said Ivy.

All of the children lined up in a single file line. Shortest to tallest.  
The class walked down the hallway and into P.E.

"Finally I got rid of those revolting twerps. Now I can meet with the other teachers and we can plan on how to torchure them."

Ivy said to herself walking back down the hall.

"Hello girls"  
said Ivy.

There were too other teachers. Ms.Icy and Ms.Ekans. I guess you can tell why they all aren't married.

"Hello Ms.Valentine"  
said the two other teachers.

"Don't call me that! Only useless pieces of skin call me that. But only for mercy"  
said Ivy.

"Ooh someone's acting like a rattlesnake today"  
said Ms.Icy.

"Those things comlained that they didn't want to to thier cursive writtin.  
They don't need to learn cursive anymore. Now everyone's typing on the computer. I only do that to make them suffer."

Knock Knock Knock!

"Who could that be"  
asked Ms.Ekans.

"Probobly a student who needed to use the little potty"  
said Ms.Icy

Ivy walked to the door.

"DAD"  
Ivy said.

"What are you doning here? And what are you wearing?"

Ivy and Cervantes fixed thier father/daughter relationship thing. So now he comes by from the underworld to see his little pookie petal. But it was always at a bed time.

"Oh dear. I hope this wasn't a bad time. I thought I would make you your very own father to daughter lunch kit. It comes with an apple juice box,  
a bologna and cheese sandwich, a chocolate chip cookie, and to top it all off I even made you my special vanilla pudding"  
said Cervantes.

"Dad stop it! You're embarassing me"  
Ivy said quietly to her father.

"Okay."

Cervantes walked out.

"Bye, Pookie Petal!"

Cervantes yelled on his way down the hall to the exit.

"Pookie Petal"  
said Ms.Icy and Ms.Ekans. 


	4. Denis Rodman

Sorry it took so long for me to do this next chapter. I was sick and I had writers block so I didn't know what to write about. But know I do so here it is.

Maxi also changed very much as well. He was a hair stylist and he was very differnt too. Some people say he acts like a girl or in this case a woman.

"What ,like, a beautiful morning!"

Maxi woke up, took a shower, and went to breakfast.

"Like, morning Cassandra! Hey Xianghua"

"Ummm."

Cassandra said to Xianghua qiuetly,

"I know some people think that Maxi is a girls name but this has gone too far."

"Well, I like better get to work!"

Said Maxi. He walked outside and got into his lime green car. He pulled out of the driveway and drove to Hair Cuttery. That's where he works.

"Okay, Here's the plan,"

Xianghua said to Cassandra.

"I stole these clothes from Kilik. Know all you have to do is get dressed in these, and make sure that you get Maxi to do you're hair."

"But what about my hair? I mean if I'm supposed to dress up as a guy just to make Maxi 'More Manly' I am not going to make him cut my lovely locks."

Asked Cassandra.

"Fine. Here, you can wear this wig."

Xianghua pulled out a colored wig.

"I used this when I dressed up a Denis Rodman for Halloween one year."

"I'm not going to ask."

Said Cassandra.

Then they both started to laugh.

At Hair Cuttery...

"Hello,"

said Cassandra. She had a long brown trench coat, a pink colored short haired wig, black sunglasses that Ozzy Osbourne would wear, a mustache,  
and combat boots.

"(clears throut) I'm here to get my hair colored another color. Pink is not cool anymore."

said Cassandra.

"Okay, Maria! (To Cassandra) did anyone tell you your hair looks like Denis Rodaman."

"No! I'm here to see Maxi. My friend recomended her I mean him. And yeah a lot of people say that my hair looks like Denis Rodman."

(Obviously Cassandra disguised her voice as a Manly voice if any of you were wondering.)

"Okay."

Said the cashier woman.

"Did anyone call me"  
said Maxi.

"This young man here wants you to color his hair colored another color."

"Oh well in that case come over here!"

Maxi was wear in a pink tie-die shirt, a pink bracelet that supported women's breast cancer, faded blue jeans, and white flip-flops.

"Now first, pick a color."

Cassandra didn't really care what color it was beacuase it was a wig so she chose neon green.

"Okay, Well like sit over there."

Cassandra sat in the chair.  
"So like tell me about yourself, you seem like an intersting individual"  
Sai Maxi.

"Uh, well I like rock/country music, I think Britany Spears is hot, and um, my favorite shows are wrestling shows."

Casandra really didn't know guy stuff.

"Like, I like all of the shows on Oxygen, Lifetime, and Oh!. I think that Usher is-"

"You know,"

Cassandra interupted.

"I think that manly stuff is cool."

"Like Oh my Gosh!"

said Maxi.

"Your like hair is falling off!"

It turned out that the chemicals in the hair color was eating into the fake hair in the wig.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Cassandra ran out of the door screaming.

"It's okay that you're bald!"

Maxi yelled to Cassandra trying to make her feel better.

Outside in the paking lot...

"What happend?"

Xianghua asked confused.

"The chemicals from the hair color ate through the hair in the wig!"

Cassandra explained.

"Hey at least your real hair is normal."

Said Xuanghua. She took off the wig and it turned out that some of the hair color leacked through the wig and into Cassandra's real hair.

"This Is All Your Fault Xianghua!"

Cassandra chased Xianghua all the way home. It was typical that Xianghua came up with wacy ideas.

"I guess that some things never change." said Xianghua. 


	5. peanut butter

"I am soooooo hungry!"

said Talim. She walked over to the kitchen and looked in the pantry.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! No more peanut butter! No! How am I supposed to eat a peanut butter sandwich without peanut butter? Now I have to go to the store to pick it up."

Talim walked over to Publix which was close to the house. She went through the entarnce and straight for the peanut butter aisle.

"Now where is the skippy peanut butter?"

Talim asked in her mind. She spotted it but there was only one jar left.  
She didn't care who was going for it. As long as she could get the peanut butter. They both reached for it and then the other person said something.

"I guess you like peanut butter too."

said the other person. Talim looked up and saw the other person.

"Wow he's so cute! And I mean that in the hanson way too. I hope he's my age!"

Said talim in her mind.

"But what about Yunsung? Who cares. He's roudy and rough anyway."

She said in her mind again.

"Here."

The boy handed her the penut butter.

"I think you need it more than I do."

"Wow he's compasionet and cares about other people too. Yunsung only cares about himself."

Talim said in her mind.

"My name is Carlos."

"He's friendly too."

Talim said in her mind.

"My name is Talim."

"Well, I better get going."

"No Wait! I mean why don't we go for a walk after I pay for this."

Talim and carlos walked to the cashregister and paid for the peanut butter. Then they walked around the street. They talked about all sorts of stuff. She told him how she lives with all sorts of interesting people. He walked her home and she said good bye. When Talim got inside she raced to the living room to talk to Cassandra and Xianghua.

"Guess what!"

said Talim.

"What?"

said Cassandra.

"Wait, what happend to your hair?"

asked Talim.

"You just had to be there."

Cassandra said coldly.

"Anyway,"

Xianghua said trying to get away from the subject of what happend yesterday.

"What happend?"

"Well, I was at publix to get peanut butter but then I met this boy named Carlos. So then we walked around and then he walked me home and we said good bye. He was so nice and such a gentlemen."

Talim explained.

"What about Yunsung? I thought you liked him too."

Cassandra asked.

Yunsung walked in on thier converation since he heard his name. But no one noticed him. He hid behind the couch so that he could hear what they are saying. It could be about him.

"Carlos is more polite and Yunsung is tough. Besides I bet he doesn't even like me."

Said Talim.

"Well, I think I'll meet Carlos tommorrow since he told me where he lives. I'm so excited!"

Tommorrow...

"Well, I'm going to his house today."

Talim said to her pet bird.

Yunsung was outside of her room listening to what she was saying. He wanted to know who that Carlos guy was anyway.

"I bet that guy is a total wimp."

Yunsung thought.

"I better get going."

Talim said to her bird.

"Uh-Oh I better leave. I think I should flollow her but secretly."

Outside...

Talim was walking to Carlos' house when she goy there is was a big nice house. But she did live in a 'big house' area. Yunsung was watching her but behind a bush.

Ding Dong!

Talim rang the door bell.

"Oh hi Talim."

Carlos said.

"I'm sorry but I have company right now."

"Oh I'm sorry."

Talim said sincerly.

"I can come back later if you want. Besides who's here anyway?"

"My girlfriend."

Said Carlos.

"YOUR WHAT?

"My girlfriend. Her name's Bonnie."

"But you let me have the peanut butter and we walked!"

"I was just being nice."

"Hey carlos Who's that?"

Bonnie said from far away inside.

"Oh it's-"

Carlos didn't finish becuase Talim ran away crying.

"Hey you!"

said Yunsung from inside the bush.

"Is that bush talking?"

said Carlos confused.

Yunsung jumped out of the bushes but he had twigs and stuff in his hair do he looked like a wierdo.

"Talim is a great girl. So you sould be lucky that she likes you!"

Then Yunsung ran back home.

At the House...

"Wah wah wha!"

Talim was crying in her room.

Knock Knock Knock!

"Don't come in!"

"Listen, I'm sorry."

said Yunsung.

"(sniff)for what?"

said Talim.

"I'm sorry that he broke your heart." (that's kind of cheesy)

Talim opened the door.

"How do you know about it?"

"I over heard Xianghua and Cassandra taliking about it."

Talim gave Yunsung a big hug.

"I guess it's nice to know that someone cares."

said Talim. 


	6. The Not So Ladies Man

Raphael I guess you could say he changed. He wanted to be the sort of ladies guy but non of the ladies liked it.

"You Jerk!"

said a woman's voice. She slamed her hand on the table.

"If you ever want to get someone's attention you should be more like a gentleman!"

The woman stomed out of the restaraunt but came back.

"If your wondering I am not paying for this!"

Raphael found a woman at his work and asked her if she wanted to go out and eat tonight. Being a nice woman she said yes. At the restaraunt Raphael said a bunch of so called "romantic" stuff in French. He thought that she woundn't understand it and thought that it was romantic. Well, she knew how to speak French and she understood it too. She didn't like it and thought it was very disturbing.

The Next day...

"Kilik I need some help."

Raphael said.

"I try to find the perfect woman but they all hate me."

"Well, what did you say?"

asked Kilik.

"Well it was,.."

Raphael said it in French and then in English.

"You Idiot!"

Kilik slapped Raphael on the back of his head.

"You don't say that to a woman! It makes you lok stupid! Hang with me today and you'll see how it goes. I'll also give you some tips as well."

Kilik thought of wierd ideas like Xianghua. I guess that's why they're a couple. They went downstairs and into the living room.

"The first thing is that you have to look good. Lets go to the mall and find you some new threads."

They got outdie and into the car and drove to the mall. The went to American Eagle and looked around.

"So you see anything you like?"

Asked Kilik.

"Theese clothes are so revolting."

said raphael.

"Come one they can't be that bad."

Said Kilik.

"Why don't we go to another store?"

They went to Macys and went to the Men's section.

"Theese clothes are too expensive."

said Raphael.

"Okay, this isn't going too well. You know why don't I just tell you another tip I have."

"What is it?"

asked Raphael.

"You have to find someone you have stuff in common with. I made an audition thing for you."

"You what?"

They walked outside of the mall and drove to the corner or Coral Blue Ave. and Sinsay St.

"That must be the audition thing I set up."

said Kilik.

"Are all theese people here for me?"

asked Raphael.

"Of course."

"Wow they must really think I am a great guy."

said Raphael.

"Well, I might have said a few things."

"What kind of things?"

"You'll see. Besides you did want to find the perfect person, right?"

They walked out of the car to see which will be the lucky woman.

"Hey you're the jerk that said that gross stuff to my sister!"

said a Woman's voice.

"My mom dated you and wanted to get a restraining order!"

"I hate you!"

"Lets get him!"

All of the women chased them like an angry mob. Infact, they were an angry mob. Kilik and Raphael didn;t care about the car. They just ran home.

Slam!

"We're home!"

said Raphael.

"This is all your fault! If you would have just got the clothes none of this would have happend! And if you're wondering someone out there in that angry mob ripped my favorite shirt that I was wearing five minutes ago!"

Outside...

"I got his shirt!"

"Now if we only got his pants!"

Inside...

"I hate you very much right now! And if every cell in your body represented how angry I am that means that I am very angry!"

Kilik stomped up the stairs and went to his room.

"Pookie Petal, If you would just wear the clothes I picked for you, you would definetly find the perfect guy."

said Cervantes.

"Well I better get going, Gilligan's island is coming on in thirty minutes."

Cervates walked out of the room whistling the Giligan's island theme song.

"I just over heard that you were looking for a speacial guy."

said Raphael.

"So."

"Well, I'm looking for some one too."

"Want to go get some coffee?"

asked Ivy.

"Okay."

It turned out that the speacial someone they were both looking for was right under thier nose. 


End file.
